Childhood Ends
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: this is the tales of the earth , her beginning and end .And the strange global that must be passed down generations to ensure the world survival . A strange fate that bind the nations and humans of the world . Base on Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic globe concept
1. Chapter 1

**This another remasters version of my story which never seem to be done at any point in my life it was called It still a beautiful world , now called world keepers . Ugh I revamp this all time I am never happy with it**

 **Enjoy please review ...**

 **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to formerly** ** _Atama Ga Kuru Teru ( or the butt loving cynic ) I don't know what happen to her story but it gone so is her account , disappear but it did exist.!_**

 ** _Hetalia belong_** **Himaruya Hidekaz** **a**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 ** _In this world ,there are strange being_**

 ** _they can live for days or even centuries_**

 ** _their_ _can disappear and reappear by a call of their name_**

 ** _They can change their name and personality if they must_**

 ** _and let their boss order them around_**

 ** _ _They_ _accept this fate__**

 ** _-_** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Prologue One ( A very long prologue that will go on for endless chapters ) :  
**

* * *

"Is this person me ?" ask the strange female creature staring at herself in puddle reflection .Her skin was pale white with long unruly red hair down to her hips and soft green eyes she had an almost childlike appearance .

"What is it ?It been look right back at me this whole time ?this whole time ..." she mumbled "So I have a form , why hadn't I notice before " She touch her cheek , poking it watching her skin change to a soft pink she gasp in disbelief .

"I have watch this world since it began, since the lights in the sky to the plants on the ground . Am I a living being ?" With many question she stayed still not moving an inch .

"What am I ?"her feet began to move into unknown direction "I must find out "

For a while She only knew loneliness as she traveled .She traveled among the seas, many different lands and many different color skies .While life seem to be born and died every day , she remains the same. For a while she thought the world was barren place , she never saw an another soul similar to her. The only thing that seem to be alive where the animals she encounter .

But one day ...

"Help!" she heard a voice called out . Her eyes glance at the strange glowing light coming out of the woods , it was oranges with a dark cloud following behind the light .Distracted by the light , she never saw the small being run into her or the mob of angry men .

" I never seen creatures like those before they must be smart if they can use fire" She smiled as the the small male creature hid behind her , cursios as why he was hiding .The mob scream at the two waving their fire stick at them .

 _It hot ! It hot ! It burn ! What is it ?!_ she cried out in pain as she try to protected the small creature .

"I'll will kill you monsters !" one of mob men shouted . She raise her right arms as if the dirt heard her cried , the ground beneath their feet began to shake a small cave appear underneath the men , ending into their own demise .

"Ayia who are you ? " the boy mumbled , strange girl just replied " I'm... I am Earth " She smiled as she like the name , it rolled off her tongue rather nicely .

"I am called China "

"What were those creatures ?! " She asked

"You seem pretty clueless Earth ..." He laughed at the girl , who hair began to rise in anger as if her hair had a mind of her own " I am not clueless I have been here since this place was made and I know a great deal of things more then you ... young one "

" Aru I didn't mean to hurt your feeling "

"I am sorry I overreacted , your the first person like me that I met "

"Me too , those creatures are called humans I guess they see us as mirrors of themselves or something ?" he sigh " I better get back , Lee will be worry "

"Who lee? can I tag along .. I wish to know more of this world and more of myself " China grab the women hand and lead her to his home .

"Lee is a human too , not all humans are bad I can't explained it but I know all about them their hopes and dream it so weird aru "

"I see I feel as if I knew you for a long time , like the way you know those humans of yours " Earth lived with china for many years , watching him grow into a fine young man .He was the people hopes and dreams in a sense almost a divine being among them yet he was very human .She left on another journey to the west in search of her purpose .

 **To be continued**

 **I decide just to re write this whole thing again ! Every time I start this stories I fell like I'm a different person I learn new thing and seen some crazy things . I hope this time I can finally finish it . I love this story that plays in my mind**

 **Please review let me know what you think !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy ,please review ...**

 **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to formerly** ** _Atama Ga Kuru Teru ( or the butt loving cynic ) I don't know what happen to her story but it gone so is her account , disappear but it did exist.!_**

 ** _Hetalia belong_** **Himaruya Hidekaz** **a**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"I love Humanity but I hate humans"**  
 **― Albert Einstein**

 **chapter 2 :**

"Not again " She watch the earth stood on a branch,hidden in the leaves of the trees. Keeping an eye on the two small boys who ran from the mob of people with pitch forks and torchs .With a wave of her hand she summon a bear after the humans who then scatter in different directions .With another wave of her right hand she summon the long grass to gave them a good scare. As the plant began to wrap their stern around their feet, ankles and knees ,she heard the scream of the frighten people .She tried to never hurt them too bad but just to scare them long enough to let the two boys escape .

After a few movement she found the pair fighting.

"How the heck do you expect to fight anyone with that posture ya shrimp!" the boy with the long hair yelled at the smaller boy with the two odd curl that stood out from the rest of his brown mop.

"Could you just shout yer trap Germania "

"Now boys-" Earth was rudely interrupt .

"Why don't you try using you head more you little halfwit "Germania smirk at he nuggie the boy holding him a headlock , the small roman boy struggled as he yelled "Just shut it you bastard "

"that enough " She bop both of their head together causing the boy to cried in pain "Earth you didn't have to hit us"

"Stop being a baby ... I didn't even hit you that hard .."

"Now ran along home and keep out of trouble "Germania ran , leaving the roman boy in her care . She walked him of the small woods "Hey earth what are you ?"

"Why do you mean Rome?"She asked the small boy who held her hand "Your not a human but you're not like us either your different... "

"I always been like this ever since I could remember...even when this planet was barely form I was here "

"Maybe that it ! Maybe your the planet itself" he pointed out only for the girl to laughed at him .Over the years the humans grew in numbers. Soon there were more humans then the earth and her friends .Overcome by greed,power, natural resources and lust for land the humans began to fight either . Causing the nations to enter wars and battles among themselves .The nations had no free will as their were force to do they people bidding whether they agreed or not .

She had little to none success in protected the nations from each other .Her eyes wipe as many of her friends where killed without a second thought or how big sweet little Rome had gotten in last couples of year , losing his childhood one day at a time . No matter how many time she tried to save them from each other or the humans her effort was in vain .She felt the pain from her friends and their death .She felt the humans suffering and joy and hope, that it would drive her mad .

" Witch !"

"Demon !"

"Monster !" The voice called around her . The earth was trapped , with nowhere to run . She raise her left hand in the air and raise the ground as water appeared around her and fire above her .

"A Monster you want , Then I shall show you the the power of a demon !" Her red hair floated around her , as if it was made of fires . With one swipe of her hand , fire engulf the humans in front of her . The remaining few fled, leaving the earth to mourn . This was the first time she had true intend to kill , tear pour from her face .

Soon fear and mistrust should took take place in her heart as the humans label her a monster , a witch , a demon , something so unholy she had to be destroy . She wept for days .One by one her feeling oozed out changing her to protect her, while the earth heart had mix feeling toward the humans no she didn't hate them she didn't like them either .

She longed for the life she once had .How she never wish, she had learn of this world ..How she wish she never left the forest. She long to find a place complete alone and silent. After walking for so long away from any civilization she found a small quiet forest.

"I will live out the rest of my life here all alone" She smiled as she closed her eyes surrounded herself to the silence of the forest . The girl remained like this for many years in the spring, the summer, the fall and the winter . She never move from the spot , her eyes wept as she still sense her friends and the humans all around her.

The Fighting never really ending

 **_TO be continued _**

 **Aww Chibi rome he so cute , Germaina is like total badass come thought ... This chapter was fun to write Please enjoy tell me what you think I would love feedback. Now the little narration in the first chapter was just a thing and would't be on any other chapter ...**

 **The earth is a strange thing , she not a nation or human . Something in between ...**

 **Please review ,,,**


	3. Chapter 3

**This another remasters version of my story which never seem to be done at any point in my life it was called It still a beautiful world , now called world keepers . Ugh I revamp this all time I am never happy with it**

 **So it going to be different and I vow to finished this time ! Oh check out my other stories if you like this , if not cool bean !**

 **Enjoy please review ...**

 **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to formerly** ** _Atama Ga Kuru Teru ( or the butt loving cynic ) I don't know what happen to her story but it gone so is her account , disappear but it did exist.!_**

 ** _Hetalia belong_** **Himaruya Hidekaz** **a**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

"She wasnt exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way."  
― Nicholas Sparks

 **Chapter 3:**

"What was her purpose ?"Her eyes water, nothing remains of her desire to learn about herself, because she no longer cared .

The Earth remain in this forest for many years .Lifeless , she had no need to eat ,or drink or even to breath she felt the world changes all around her , she saw all , she heard all and felt the wars , battles and her friends .She felt all kind of emotions even the ones she had never experience.

"Are you all alone too ?" the small voice startled as she jolted back the voice giggled . A small hand reach out to her as she swap it away , the child frown and followed the earth as she walked away . How long had the boy been here she didn't know or care , she just wished he would leave her alone .She went and sat by a small creek as the small boy followed her .

"Would it be all right if I sat with you? I'm Bensi "

"No ! Go away and leave me alone " She raise her hand and caused the sky to darken , with flashes of lighting appear in the sky .But the boys was stubborn and stayed there, the boy came the next day too and the day after that .Even on sunny days, rainy days, snowy days and windy days.

Till finely she open to him "So you are back again even in this snow ?" he nodded as he wore a very thin layer of clothes , with a bandage around his head and holding a basket of strange red fruit , that was truly out of season .

"I brought you some apples !" She had pity for him , the boy had gone to a lot of troubles to bring the fruits, that so much he was injured for it and yet he still smiled it alluded her .With a wave of her hand she started a fire and gesture the child to come and sit with her .

"Boy you should know better then to come in this weather , even you can't be this stupid " She hissed .

He give a wreak smiled as he raise both of his hand to the fire "I wanted to come and see you .."

"Why that ?" She rose an eyebrow at him "Because your my friend"

"Friends huh?" Are you sure you want of be friends with me ? After all I am the monster of this woods !" She laughed .

"Yep , I am a monster too ... According to the village elder " he stopped as he felt something hit him landing in his lap , it was a wool coat .

"Look Human child just put it on , unless you want to freeze " She crossed her arms , he smiled as he said " Thank you!"

The winter passes , soon did the spring and the summer the boy still came everyday. Till one day he didn't show up , she frown had she really enjoy his company that much she long while the boy never came , many passed she was by the small creek as she saw a man appear from the trees . One day the small helpless little boy grew into a handsome young man .

"Your looking well ..." Her cheek puff red as she cross her arms , the man lend over her like tower .

"and you look exactly the same ?" he puzzled over her appearance "I told you I am a monster so we don't change"

"You don't look like a monster to me " He smiled .

"It was nice of you seeing me off , I decide to travel around the world again" She said .

"Off ? if you will , if I may accompany you " He grab her hand firmly, her cheek turn even more red as she pulled her wrist away from him " Do what you want ".

For a while earth travel around , they went to many places that the boy had never imagine or thought of .But one day while in the land next to Rome place . Earth was visiting the young girl called Greece.

"My you grew so much " Earth was amazed by the once small child who now blooms into young women.

"Yes ... it was thank you Earth if you hadn't save me that time .. I would not had been here "

"My people have a story of you?"

"Of me ?"

"Yes ... they believe you are the mother of all ?" Greece smiled and called one of her servant a bring her a scroll . The earth read it with her traveling companion standing behind her amazing by the story the earth laughed .

"I love you people creativity"

" Earth how old are you ?" the man asked , the earth lip curl "If you must know your lifetime is less then a second to mine, I been around since the beginning , I will probably be around after it demise as well "

"It sad but our lifetime differ from you humans , your here today and gone tomorrow .We can be here for even as long as our people believe in us, so in a way we can never died " Greece give a solemn look to the man

"Do you still wish to travel with Earth if you know that ?"

"Yes, even if I am only a slight faction in your life I want to follow you" he pulled the petite girl into a tight hug, knowing what will happen next's , the earth give the man a good electricity jolt .

"Quit it you knave! ".

"I pity you " Greece mumble .

The man kept his word he followed the Earth , to many strange lands . The man was amaze by the Earth and her strange friends .

"Ugh stupid bastard ... I can't believe I failed ...next time I show him " the Roman mutter to himself as he was shackled in a dark cell in the Persian places .

"Oh really ? If you could not beat me at full strength what make you think you can beat me now ?"Persia taut the Roman behind the bars .

"Now Boys knocked it off "The earth growl , causing a small earthquake as the two nations stop their bricking "Now let Rome go Persia "

"Fine " he gesture the guards to unleash his shackles and any hesitation a fight broke out between the two nations , as Persia was pinned down by the roman .

"You boys stop it" The earth growl as she made her way over two the superpower nations she smack both of their head "I said knock it off!"

"But.. he started it ..." As Rome cradle his head .

"I don't care who started it !I am going end it !Rome don't act so innocent hmm... What about that poor Jewish boy huh? " She hissed as her red hair rose up , looking more like flames than hair .

"Right I am sorry .." Rome voice trembled , the man who had been watching the whole ordeal was always amazed by the earth , she was brave , smart , brash and bot prideful and yet so kind .After this adventure they would set off an another , with his mind set he would ask her the question that he was so nervous to ask her . Over the course of their adventures together the man notice that she never age , from a distance some would assume she is maybe a rather short fifteenth year old girl barely pushing at four feet and maybe five inches, with red unruly hair down to her hip and the most pretty green eyes that anyone ever seen .

On the other hand he was a little older then twenty he looked young but this was due to his strange company . And he was definitely taller then the earth maybe six feet and two inches, many people would asked him if she was his little sister much to the earth dismay .The man would soon be in his early thirty within the next years to come.

One night as the pair sat next to their camp fire , he finally decide to ask her .

"Earth If I may speak " he ask , knowing how much she appreciated the silent of the night .

" Go on ..that never stop you before " He nervously chuckled at her brashness. She waiting for him to speak as she place down the pieces of cloth she had been sewing .

"I-I want to be with you !" She bash her eyelash at him and laughed.

"You are already with me " She shook her head and continued to sew .

"No that not what I meant ... I want to ...I want " he was so nervously that he lost his words , the Earth on the other hand was getting a bit irritated. She rolled his eyes at and grab his hand .

"Stop being annoying and just say what you want? Spit it out " .

"Look don't be nervous whatever it is ...I won't be mad or angry " His lack of emotion was shocking to her , she had grown use to his random act of affection , from the hugs and hand holding , this was strange

"You not sick ...are you ?"

"No .. I am not sick... I want you to be you .. for the rest of my life .. " he stutter it out .

"Well that your choice, to follow me... remember that human " He frown she was always so cold , and yet it was also enduring to him. "What is your point ? you know you have saying that to me in the past , yesterday ,the day before and so on. You can't be with me forever you're a human ! " She laughed .

"Yes I know Earth ...It just I do want to be with you ... After all these years you still failed to notice my feeling for you !I know I'm just a human and the time I spent with you have been great .But I'm starting to wonder if you even respect me ?"

"Oh Human boy , Of course I respect you ,your my dear friend " Her words cut him , as if an arrow shoot at his heart .

"Enough of this let just enjoy the night "She laughed at him .

"Earth stop laughing , I'm not that boy anymore ! Just to me talk person to person instead of sitting on your dam high horse all the time !"

Her face was shock no one had spoke to her like that before "I'm not a real person , I'm not human .. or have forgotten I'm a monster "

"So you're not human but you're apart of this world aren't you ? You have feeling and emotion don't you ? I don't care if your not human , or if I just become a memories I just was to be a good memory . I guess what I am trying to say is I love you I been in love with since that moment I saw you all those years ago "

"Love me ?" she gasp .

"I love you in the kind of way like I would like to marriage you . I could be your husband and you my wife kind of way "

The roaring fire grow dim as their were surround with nothing but the darkness and moon as their only light .He felt alone in dark that until he felt something on his lap , and hair under his chin "Bensi" the voice sound as clear bell this was first time she had called by his name , it was normally that human or that boy .Too shock too move or to speak in that matter , her small dainty hands interlock with his as she lend back in his chest and give him her replied.

"Bensi , If that what you wish I will be your little wife. " a small warm feeling stir in her heart as she laid their hands on her lap . As the two once friends and now lovers fell asleep under the stars.

 **_-To be contiued _**

 **I love chibi Rome he was fun to write ... As you may read you probably noticed I never address the boy/ the man by his name tilt the end. I did not know what to name to be honest I had so many Ideas I choose Bensi because it was old Swedish meaning blessed I thought hey that sound awesome .**

 **I feel like the earth would not understand love until Bensi . She not normal and can't understand this ...**

 **next update will probably be on Wednesday or Thursday maybe Friday ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ,please review ...**

 **I don't own the globe Idea it belong to formerly** ** _Atama Ga Kuru Teru ( or the butt loving cynic ) I don't know what happen to her story but it gone so is her account , disappear but it did exist.!_**

 ** _Hetalia belong_** **Himaruya Hidekaz** **a**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"If you'd like to put it into words, It'd be like a ship! The government is the mast, the citizens are the wind and they are swimming in a sea of time - or so it was said. If the mast is standing straight and a good wind is blowing, the ship goes forward."**

- **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Chapter 4 :**

This was the first time she had knew happiness like this ,everyday as if the feeling of joy it would call to her as if it became her name. Earth soon found herself in a state of bliss as all young brides do .The couple soon became a family of three .

"He's late ! How long is he going to make us wait !" The earth pace back and forth in the small cottage .

"Mama , Calm down" He son laughed at her .

"How long have it been five days ! Fives day ! I should have never let him gone alone ! People fear us , and they treat him like dirt ! " She threw both of her hands on her head as she cried .

" What if something happen to him !"

"Mama , he said he would be back . Papa wanted to get you ,something special for your anniversary. Maybe its taking him longer ,then he thought to find something "The earth face soften , as she smiled at her son .

"Yes of course you right . I guess there nothing to do but wait. But still he have been gone for too long "The earth crossed her arms . With in hours her beloved husband return with gift for his wife . Bensi return with a sliver chain with one pearl, the earth wore it around her neck vowing to never take it off .

But something happen that the earth didn't expect , he was old . His once dirty blonde hair was cover in grey and white patch appear on his head . He had a face full of whiskers and a crane sat next's to his legs .

No prayer or gods could help her , the earth was what she had always been . She would never age or die , as the years rolled by she felt the passing of time .

"What are you doing my love ?, it late at night " Her husband smiled , as he wrap a blanket around her . Tear filled in her eyes as she felt everyday they was farther apart .

"Bensi I want to be with you . In all my year I never felt such happiness " Grabbing both of her small hands he laughed.

"Is that what you are worry about ? Even when I'm gone I will be with you , I will love you forever!"

An idea pop in her mind , and a soft smile form on her face " together " .

Despite the short time they had been together it felt as she had know him for her whole life . She had forgotten about the time before her beloved family, no the earth didn't wish to go back to that .

Wishing to cast aside her magic , the earth look for away to rid herself of her power . Days spend traveling around world with her family , looking for a cure to release the Earth from her eternal damnation .

"Ayia Earth your back again . It been months now ! You still haven't found anything , just accept your fate, And enjoy the time you have with your family " The petite women read scroll after scrolls , looking for an idea a hope to change her fate .In mist of scrolls , papers and books in the library she found a spell . Everyday she would practice her spells and and magic trying to create that prefect formula until it work , but something happen not even the earth could had predicted .

The once beautiful sky became dark , the grass , crops all plant life wither away . For time you see had manage to catch up with her , as her body started to decay , her magic was too great handled . For she was life , without her everything would die. Her beloved husband ran as fast as he could to find China .

The small boy glaze from the corner of the room ,his mother wasn't getting any better, the petite woman lied in the bed repeating her husband name over and over "Bensi" .

The small boy rushed over to his mother side and place a cool damp towel on her forehead "Mama?"

"Percy , stay back .. don't come near me ever again,I don't want you two ...to be hurt again because of me ... I was a fool!" the tear ran from her once colorful green eyes that now shine gray .

""Mama ?" the boy stared confused at his mother "I refused to acknowledge the natural order of life and what worse, I even tried to involve you two into my selfish wish " the salty tears rolled down her cheek "I just wanted my dream to come true , I just wanted live with my family; to grow old with my husband and my child"

Meanwhile a Man ran thought the wood with a young Asian boy behind him . With every ounce of energy the man keeps running into the house into his bedroom .

" Earth , What have you done ?" China said

"You were right , Are you Happy ?! I just wanted to be human !"Her finger touch her neck as she felt something round and Idea emerge from her mind . With what little magic she had left , she cast her power into the pearl .

"I'm not human nor am I'm what I was . I can't existed in either world . Percy I know that I have no right to say this... promised me ,you will protected them and your father too" Her son ran to her , as she placed the necklace on the boy .

"He must take my place , since he is my blood . China he can't do this alone , this power is too great for him "

" Earth what are you doing ? "

"Trying to fix the damage . My body won't be able to whole this power , and I cannot revert to my old self. Percy maybe he contain some of it, but he will need help . China I know I have not right in asking you this , but help him"

"Anything my friend " China grab Percy hand as the earth recited her last spell .

 **Two soul shall join together in a common bond**

 **Generation shall follow , in small amount**

 **For this power is true great for that of my kin and nation alike**

 **May a human of my blood and a nation be join together**

 **though a promised**

 **A keeper and Protector to live side by side**

 **Two guard's that hold great wonder and dangerous power**

 **For the human who will be the earth , in my stead**

 **May all the boys be great thinkers who out numbers the girls**

 **May all the girl be born with great beauty, and red hair to only have foolish men**

 **the keeper is the bridge between the humans and nations**

 **The protector shall be the knight who shall protect the bridge**

 **Forever and Always**

"I'm sorry I just wanted , I just wanted , A normal life I just wanted to be with my family forever " the woman water filled up in hers gray colored eyes as her son ran crying over to his mother side ; as she faded into a million pieces of tiny light. Bensi stood their only witness his wife faded into little specks of light . she disappear with out a trance ,he screamed in agony.

"No ! No! Don't leave me!Please no! You can't ! argh!" he screamed as tears fell from his face he sink to his knee .

The earth had shred her physical from and her sole conscious remain in that of the golden global that hung on her son neck . Only her blood her descendant could wear the strange metallic blue and green global . As well as a nations must make a pact with sole keeper of the globe since it power was too much for one human .

This was the start of the first keeper of the globe .

 **_To be continued _**

 **Hey guys , how ya'll doing .Its a bit different from the original , thank you for following and favoring this story. I will try to get it out at least one or every two week depending on my scheduled .**

 **Spoilers**

 **So this story will have HRE in it . Oh my gosh , now that won't be until later like almost the end . But he will be in this story and he will reunite with Italy !**

 **But I'm taking a different approached at this to be honest . Anyway after this long arc of history its feel more like prologue we'll get to the really story.**

 **please leave comments and suggest**

 **and thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the globe Idea it belong to** **formerly _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic, while the story is no longer up it did exist . This stroy was inspired by many others_**

 ** _Anyhoo I only own my ocs_**

 ** _Hetalia belong_** **Himaruya Hidekaz** **a**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !**

 **"Don't adventures ever have an end? I suppose not. Someone else always has to carry on on the story."**  
 **― J.R.R. Tolkien,**

 **Chapter five :**

When the earth lost her life , she become one with globe . To this day the earth is fighting with itself between her emotion and her consciousness. Her raw emotion are neither good or bad just go by the will to survives while her consciousness is what left of her humanity.

The grass smelled of blood , as a boy laid in the ground cover in blood . It was the end ,it was over .

 _All I wanted to be stronger , I'm sick of this life_

The young nations had one last look of the blue sky before fading out of existed . The young child soon found himself in a meadows , he panic as a petite woman leaning over him .

 _Is this the place where nations go where they die?_ the tears roll down the child face

 **Yes**

 _I don't want to die ,I wanted to do things with everybody , but this keep happening , I hate being weak , I hate this weak body_

 _I wanted to be stronger , I wanted to do stuff_

 _Why am I there too?_ The small child started at the body standing in font of him expect it was a little older

 **Is that what you really want ? It what you wish for isn't ? A strong body ? This is the body you wish for ?** She smile softly with a wickedness in her eyes.

 _Yes ...More then anything !_

 **I will grant you , your wish**

 _W-Wait what happening ?_ As the nations body began to dissolve into a million piece _No ! I didn't mean it like this !This is not what I wanted! I don't want to be anyone else! I don't want a new life ! I don't want this body !_

 **Fine then this body will simply become a blank slate ,** with a wave of her hand the body vanishes.

 _No give it back , give me back my life. NO ! Stop 't please .._ _I want to see Italia ..._ _No ! I didn't mean it like this !This is not what I wanted!_ _I want to see Italia ..._

 **I cannot make you a nation again . Your fate will be worse then death .You will become nothing more then a lonely human that has lost all the memories of you , and nothing of this life you once had, will remain ..even if you are reborn a thousand life you not be able to be with him . This self of you will be nothing more then a faded memory**

 _I don't care I want to see Italia .._

 **"If I send you back you won't be a nations anymore , you might not even rember who Italy is ? or even recognized him ? Do you understand ? Do you still want that ?! Even if there no hope. You won't be you anymore , just a mere thought , a past idea floating around time and space . You will be lost living different lives all over time and space till you forgotten why. The real you will die lost to a hopeless dream. Is that what you want ? "**

 _But I'll be real enough for her_

 ** _Stubborn thing aren't you, well this might be interesting . I send you back over and over just to see who you will become . I pray you find what you are looking for my dear Holy Rome Empire . I hope you do the impossible and be with him_**

 _I kept running thought time just to find her_

With a wave of her hand and a kiss on his head . The earth send him off ,with the bit of magic she had . The boy went into his new life and crossover into the light .

 _I don't know where am I . I just know I'm running .Sometime feel like I living a hundred lives in hundred places , I'm born I live and I die . I just remember I have to find her . And She hardly ever hears me , but I always been there . Right from the start , searching for her .I don't rember anymore , I just want to see her one last time ._

* * *

Over the years the descendants of the earth keep the promised and protected the nations , even at great sacrifices. It was taboo for a nation to have an intimates relationship with his respected keeper of the global . Never the less , it did occur , the children of the pair were normal grant with great ability such as magical and strength . As punishment for this death would followed such as the case Freja and Norway .

"Tsk... Its over ... " The man lit the cigar as stood among the dead .Happy with the deed , he too will soon return home . He walked away unaware of the women hiding behind the brushes holding the gun close to her chest .Once the man had left , she ran to her husband who laid among the near dead on the ground .

"Nor- Norway " The women stop as she heard a moan , Freja eyes spotted her beloved husband cover in the rumbled .

"Nor y-your bleeding " as she began tended to his wounds.

" Darling you must wake up"she laid his head on her lap as she gentle caress his cheek .She sobbed unsure of what to do , Danging off her neck the small globe was cut in half , a strange ball of light in the middle of it and a broken wand laid on the blood stained ground . She quickly hid the wand in her back pocket .

Freja froze as she flt the click and rim of a gun aim at her forehead "What do we have here ?!" the gun aim lower , forcing the women to stand up .

 _"_ What you're doing is wrong "Freja voice quiver, She stood in front of her husband who laid unconscious next to the danish men who was unable to speak as his gasp for air, he reach his arm out to her . The cement was cover with blood, as the bodies of the nations laid near dead on the ground . Freja held the small shatter metallic globe in her right hand tightly and a broken wand behind her back .

"Now ..What a hurtful thing to say.I am doing everything in my power to make this world a better place ..In fact ...I think You should have a little more gratitude.. Without them we can live .. as we should as people not as servants or mere tools "the man laughed

He smirk "But then again Human are nothing more then tools ,of course A human heart, life and ideas can change and fade over time. .. Making them worthless ... don't you think so? "

"Your Insane "She spit out the words .

"I'm flatter you think so ... So what are you intending to do about it ? Where your hoping to say 'Please Stop' and that would be the end of this ... Your beloved husband will soon be maggot food and so will the rest of nations .. but it all for the better...Oh what is it now ? " .

"What if the globe couldn't be destroy ? Then you would not be able to hurt him or the others " She smiled at her husband as her brown eyes watered .She quickly face the strange man who rubbed his chin .

"That would provide a problem "

"So that being the case ...What happen if I was able to contain some of the globe power "She smiled as she put out the metal object and the wand holding them together .

"D-Don't ...p-pleas-" the voice behind her gasp for air as it pleading with her .

"Now now , let not doing anything stupid ! Do you have any Idea what would happen if you-"

"You know their no point in going thought with a plan , that you know wouldn't succeed "As small specks of light formed around the young woman , her husband voice plead with her to stop .

"Don't "

"I'm sorry Norway ... you are right I am a crybaby... I'm kinda scared right now .. Please don't forget how much I love you and Erick .. I just wish I could see him grow up ... " She wipe the tears from her eyes as she mumbled the words of a spell .Her body slowly faze into the globe leaving it in tact .The small metal object drop to the ground as Norway clutches it as he rose up .

As the next generation followed many made great sacrifice for the global , such in the case of Erick , his wife and eldest child Krisoff .

 _It wasn't fair ...She, He shouldn't had died .. Why didn't they protect her ?Or Kris_ Ingrid laid on her bed crying , hugging the pillow close to her chest .She mourn , she cried even harder O _f course the nations would forget her ,they would live forever and ever .. Most of the nations would forget the shaded of her mother hair and her smiled ..._ Ingrid would not she vow .Without a thought , when her father was asleep , she snuck in and took the strange golden necklace around his neck .

Ingrid ran .She could not take it anymore . Holding the precious metal object in her hand , she had to get rid of it, before it took someone else life. It all rieady took the life of her mother and brother who would be next . She ran to pier to the sea .Her face was red , she huffed and puffed the poor girl was out of breath , she run on the dock holding the golden object in her hand, determine to get rid of it once and for all .The small metallic globe had been in the Selvig Family for many Centuries , almost since the known record of time .The Selvig's weren't normal people , some had special abilities ,other lived longer then other .What made them different from all the other people in the world was they duty to the nations of the earth .

 _'So this is your plan Ingrid '_

Ingrid was frozen in her tracks "Who's there ?" scared the girl could no longer move as a strange bright light engulf her .

 _'You won't be able to get rid of me like that ... Because even now I am a part of you.. because you are my blood ... You are my descendant whether you want it or not .'_

Ingrid could not move . The women smiled at her .She was petite , with long curl red hair and a red ribbon holding her hair in a pony look almost like a angel expect for her playful smiled on her face .

 _"Even in this form my powers are limited but I been saving up for generations... for this very moment '_

"W-What a-are you talking about?" Her voice was stain as she felt a pain in her mouth , her body was regaining the ability to move once again .

 _'You will not be able to escaped destiny .. the earth will rise again'_ the small women smirk as she waved her hand in front of Ingrid . As she smiled happily she repeat some strange words as she rose her left arm , the earth had a strange look of madness on her face as she mumbled over and over _" I need a successor "_

Ingrid scream in horror as she felt a strange tingling feeling as if her insides were being cooked .

 _' Ingrid you will bear my successor when the times comes_ _and their nothing you could do about it_ 'and with that Ingrid was throw back in to the real world .

"Ingrid " Her father held her , he rubbed her cheeks

She hissed "G-get away from me monsters " her eyes was darken, dropping the global she ran .Inside the global the earth wonder _what a monster she had become ? Forcing her will on her own descendants... what a monster she had become ._

 **_To Be continued!**

 ** _The_** ** _earth forcing Ingrid to someday to bare a new earth in order to save the nation and her family something I took from a dream I had ... The earth is just trying to do what she think is best and she regret it ._** H **er raw emotion ( they are not good or bad ) and her consciousness are always fighting with each other.**

 ** _The Earth is not a bad person but a despair person some one who loss so much and is rather unstable ( I think this is due to global warming, deforestation, pollution, a hole in the ozone layer .etc) ... She just want her family and the nations to be safe... She fun to write_**

 ** _Now Holy Rome will be in the later part of this story but he won't official come out too later ... I ship HRE and Italy ... I also ship A rather crack pairing list such as S. Korea and Belarus and Italy x Iceland ( Love me the crack pairs ) and Canada x Liechtenstein and Spain x Finland and now I ship Germany x Greece or what I call Grr Grrr ( thank you world stars LOL )but my Otp is Flying mint bunny and Herr stick ..._**

 ** _When people ask me How I am doing_**

 ** _I normally say I fine thank you_**

 ** _But What I really mean_**

 ** _So did other countries ask why HRE and Germany look alike .. and Why no one ever mention him ? Even if their mention all of the other dead nations? Somebody had to bring up the topic at least once ?Do they have the same body ? If so how much does Germany remember?Do Germany even read his own History book cause he doesn't remember ?And if they have the same body... is Germany just using it ? Can he channel HRE? Can they split personality? Did Italy met Germany when he was little ? Germany is younger then him ?_**

 ** _Or is Germany and Hre are different two people ? Then why drag this around for long ? Is this one big troll ? I don't know !_**

 ** _Problem_** ** _of a Hetalian fangirl_**

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _Thanks you!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the globe Idea it belong to** **formerly _Atama Ga Kuru Teru. or the butt loving cynic (I think that her name now ) look her up , she writes pretty awesome stories World is ours is just one of them ... Anyhoo I only own my ocs I don't onw hetalia if I did I would so make world star an anime that least fifteenth minutes long_**

 **"** **The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."**  
 **―** **J.K. Rowling** **,**

 **chapter 6 Childhood ends:**

"Where's Claire !" he screamed , as he was trying to get up from the stretcher Denmark and Norway grab him holding him "Erick listen me she going to be okay !" .

Erick was now an old man , who had promised his granddaughter she could come to the world meeting expect he didn't think this would happen. He watch as the building burned and the mob of people watching from the streets . He couldn't go thought this again , first it was Elsa then it was his son and his son wife and it was her granddaughter .He heard the shot that still echoed in his mind .He was losing his family one by one; because of them. But then again they weren't really human .

"No let me go!" Erick look at the small lifeless body the nations arms ; stain in her blood .He gaze at the creäture in front of him , holding his precious granddaughter in his arms cover in her blood . Without any other thought in his mind he , forcefully took her away from the nation .

"Ve`E-Erick.. I-I'm s-so sor-" Tear ran down It's face , Erick no longer care .

"What have you done ...Get Away !" the old man cradle the near dead child in his hands " Get away ! "

"Erick , Oh my ... What Happen!" he saw his so-called protector , the Island nations walked toward him ;Erick cringe as he held the child closer .

"Stay back !"

"Erick?!"

"Stay back all of you !"Tears formed in Erick eyes "Monster all of you ! Monsters !" He shouted. He pulled on the golden chain that was wrap around his neck like collar . His has hand became torn as he yanked off the globe from his neck .Erick placed the necklace on his granddaughter , the chain started to glow . The old man words where silent as he chant a spell , hoping to save her .

 _Sometime later_

Eight year old Claire Riker was playing at meadows behind her grandpa house. Kneeling down in the soft grass the small child then stared picking flowers . Like every other summer day Feli, Ludwig and Kiku where training expect ,like always Feli escaped Ludwig training and was hiding with Claire outside underneath the shade of the trees.

"Hey Feli ! Look at all the flowers I got picked " the eight year old said. Every summer Claire since the age of four , she had spends the summer with her grandpa and his strange group of friends . Whenever Claire had ever mentioned her grandfather friends to her mother, she looked scared almost hurt although Claire really doesn't understand why . Even if they just here to see her grandfather they where Claire friends too or it seem that Ludwig, Kiku and Feli were anyway her best friends, her only friends .

She walked up to the Italian who was appeared to be sleeping in the grass, his eyes closed like normal .

"Did Feli fall asleep?" she leaned over him "It's fine if I touch his hair , right?" the small child looked at the strange curl which was bobbing in the wind , she gave it a small tug . For the first time Claire saw his eyes , a wondrous golden tint , that shined in the sun "Ve~".

"Ahh sorry!" She slam both of her hands on his eyes "Veveveve!" She noticed as he turn side to side in pain "Attacking someone , while they're asleep ...Ve~ You sure are a scary Bambina".

"I'm sorry but .. Your where pretending to be asleep weren't you?" Italy shook his head yes , as he sat down in the grass in front of her .

"Why do you close your eyes ?" Claire asked

"Eh? Oh Because I'm handsome enough as I am now right ?" He smiled

Claire cheek turn a hint of light pink " but your eyes are really pretty too !"

"Huh? Ve~ Having my eyes like this as usual is best you know" she agreed by nodding her head .

" Hey Feli.. Can I ask you something?" the child lean on the man pulling on his sleeves of his white dress shirt "Si Anything?"

"Why do Ludwig call you Italy and sometime you call him Germany?"

"Eh !... Well ahh! See When we first met we could't understand each other and I called him Germany instead of German .. yeah that it !"

"Oh It like a nickname!" he quickly change the subject "We should make some pasta today and tomorrow too ~"

"You know if you keep eating pasta everyday you going to turn into a flying spaghetti monster" She nodded her head

" A what !" He panic for the moment.

"Yep a really big monster with giant meatball eyes " She laughed , Italy mutter in Italian still panicking "I'm only joking"

"Umm Feli" She looked away "I won't be able too , I'm going back home tomorrow" She pouted and crossed her arms "I wish I didn't have to go back home "Tear running down her face" I don't want to leave grandpa, Mommy said this the last summer I will spend with Grandpa "

"Ve~ Don't cry Bambina " He his best to comfort the child ,She looked away. The Italian with a grim look on his face he turned away, the small children has been in an accident between the nations and some shady people . Erick was upset , in less in a day she was coming for her daughter vowing to never let Erick see her again .

Y-You know Bambina, it okay to forget about us " The Italian said , this only made Claire cry even harder .She hugged the Italian , crying even more so in his chest.

" I-I won't forget you .. I won't.. I won't forget any of you Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred ,Yao ,Ivan,Frances , Mattie ,Lovino, Ms.Héderváry or Mr. Edelstein even Artie" as she repeat their names over an over.

" I won't forget any of you ever , even if I am grandpa age I won't forget "She snuffled thought her tears , unaware that soon as she leave her grandpa house she would have no memories of them at her mother requests to the English wizard .

"You won't forget me right?"

" Bambina I won't forget you "

"Promised ?" She asked him "Pinky swear" he said as she held up her small hand to his large hand. She hugged him tightly .

" Hey Feli can you tell me a story !" Claire asked she sat back up , her eyes puffed up red , as she dried her tears that ran down her face "Please I love your story ! they always so much fun "

"Si~ Did I ever tell you about how I met Ludwig ! " the girl shook her head no"Ve~ It all stared in World War One "

* * *

Claire frown as she sat on top of the stairs as the adults argued "This is not what's she need ... I trusted you Dad ... And you almost let her die b-because of those things " Ingrid screamed with rage at the old man who avoided his daughter eyes" But she fine... She has no scar's or scratch's and she remembered nothing Ingrid... nothing at all "

"My Mom , your wife died protecting those monsters , Kris died because of them ,your son, my brother doesn't that mean anything to you at all"

"Yes b-but Ingrid ! if you just let me ex -"

"Your crazy to think I am ever going to let you see her again... we leaving ...dad enough is enough!" She screamed "Like hell! I am not going to let her follow some crazy cult !"

"Claire did you get your stuff ?" her mom called .Erick watched as his daughter drag the small child down the stairs "But mama I haven't said goodbye to Feli, Ludwig or Kiku yet "

"Claire princess ,those people they don't existed ... they are Imaginary" her mother smiled and patted her head , the child protest "No Mama feli and the others are real too .."

"Dad you have the potion ?!"Ingrid made her way down stairs only to be stop by an old man in his seventy with white gray hair with blue eyes and a beard .

" Grandpa see them too , you see them too right? please tell her their real , they exist " the small child asked the old man who gave a nodded

"Yes my dear" His hands trembled as he handed over a cup with white liquid to his daughter."Mama I don't want to leave grandpa " her small voice called out , as the tear rolled down her face ."Please don't make me go ! I promised I'll be good and never cause any troubled" She reached out to grab a hold of something she cried almost screaming .

"Claire don't make this harder then it have to be ... It''ll be okay Claire, drink this, its going to make you feel better ...I promised " the small child did what her mother told her and swallow the eyes wide as a strange flash of green in her daughter eyes , as the potion took hold the child fell asleep.

"Papa ... you putted the necklace on her ? Didn't you ? "

"Ingrid I had no choice .. or she was going to die !" Erick held his granddaughter for the last time "It not like she going to remember them anyway .. she will think it was all a dream ... a wonderful happy dream " That was the last time Erick every saw his daughter or granddaughter again.

 **_The end _**

 **Don't worry guys this is not the ened there a squeal in the works ... Check it out it will be called world keepers**

 **thanks to** AspiringCoronerStuckInFandoms and CeciliaPhantomhive234 **for following this stroy it mean a lot**


End file.
